


Work #1

by SomeOddUsername



Category: Original Work
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeOddUsername/pseuds/SomeOddUsername
Summary: Its super short. Just read it.
Kudos: 4





	Work #1

You are shopping at a pop up market in your cities artsy neigborhood. Theres a lot of cool stuff, but most of it is ridiculously out of your price range. However after browsing for a bit you find a little jewelry stall with exactly the kind of stuff you like, and the prices are only a little north of reasonable.  
Your eyes catch on a cool handmade ring with a decent sized center stone thats etched with randomly intersecting wavy lines. Reading the tag you learn that the "stone" is actually bone and you feel compelled to buy it for the aesthetic.

That night you awake to a terrifying monster grasping you around the waist. It licks its lips, its tongue maneuvering its way around sharp irregular teeth. It leans forward hungrily looking at you with too many glinting eyes. 

You look back. All your prayers seam to have been answered as this monster looms over you. But the reality of what a real monster would think of a weak little human is too apparent to bear.  
It grabs you tighter and effortlessly lifts you off then bed towards its salivating maw, teeth snapping open and closed as it does so.  
You shout the only words you can think of:  
"I don't consent to this!" 

The creature immediately lets you go and jumps backwards with such force it hits your bedroom wall. It stares at you in confusion.  
"I'm sorry!" It says quickly. Its voice sound like that of someone singing in the other room and it takes a moment for you to properly register what it said. It sounds almost apologetic but has the slight upward note of a question.

"What did I do wrong?" Its head lowers like a scolded dog.

You stare at it without speaking as your brain trys desperalty to catch up.

"Oh! I'm not your type. Am I?" Its tail, which you hadn't previously noticed, wrapped tightly around one of its hind limbs and its head lowered even further. "I can leave."

You shake yourself out of your trance enough to loose your tounge.  
"What the fuck is going on?"

The monster bristles. "I was responding to your Alachacht. It's my first time, so I guess I misread it. I promise it won't happen again."

You can feel your heart tearing in two at the pathetic look its giving you. "Alachacht?" 

"Sorry, do you use another word here? The sigil you're wearing." It gestures an appendage to your hand. The hand with the ring you forgot to take off before bed. (You had had a long day, I don't judge.) 

You look at it, twisting it slightly so it catches the glow of the streatlight that shines annoyingly close to your window. The lines suddenly seem less like random decoration. You can just about make out a pattern. "This called you here?"

"Wait-" the monster perked up slightly. "Did you not know? That sigil says that you are looking for a new mate... You didn't know..." Its face twists into a look that can only be described as horror. "I am so sorry! I'll leave right now!"

"Not so fast!" You quickly shout before it can flee the room or vanish. It freezes. "I may not have called you here on purpose, but I am not wasting this opportunity." You throw aside your blanket and quickly strip off your underwear.

"I do consent to this."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this.  
> People liked it.  
> More in the future probably?


End file.
